The wireless charging technology is derived from the wireless power transmission technology. The wireless charging is also referred to as induction charging, non-contact induction charging, etc., which utilizes the near-field induction (i.e., the inductive coupling), and transfers energy to a power consumption device from a power supply apparatus (charger). The power consumption device charges the battery with the received energy, and no wire connection is required between them. Thus both the charger and the power consumption device can enable their conductive contacts to be unexposed.
To be noted, the above introduction to the technical background is just made for the convenience of clearly and completely describing the technical solutions of the present application, and to facilitate the understanding by a person skilled in the art. It shall not be deemed that the above technical solutions are known to a person skilled in the art just because they have been illustrated in the Background section of the present application.